escapemechanismfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach "Zach Attack" Braun
Zach "Zach Attack" Braun From Escape Mechanism Name: Leigh-Lo, ZachAttackGlows@gmail.com Character Profile Name: Zach Braun, Nickname: Zach Attack, Glow Stick, Gender: Male, Age and date of birth: 20/1 May 1989, Long Island, New York, USA, Species: Super powered human, Sexuality: Straight, Fandom: Sky High, PB: Nick Braun. Codename: ~Zach Attack~ Alias: Zach Braun Powers- He can glow. Best Friends: Will Stronghold, Magenta, Layla Williams. Worst Enemy: Sue Tenny AKA Gwen Greyson AKA Royal Pain Team Mates/Work for the Mayor of Maxville: Will Stronghold- All American Kid, Warren Peace- Hot-Head, Layla Williams- Hippie Earth Mother, Magenta-Stripy, Zach- Zach Attack, Ethan-Popsicle. Team Associates: Steve Stronghold- The Commander, Josie Stronghold- Jetstream, Ron Wilson- Bus-driver. Name: Leigh-Lo Fandom: Sky High, Zach Braun, AKA Zach Attack PB: Nicholas Braun Point in canon: Zach is now 20 and is with Magenta, Layla, Warren and Will are all down in North Carolina, at Gilmore college, tracking the escaped Royal Pain and trying to put her back in jail. He is doing well in school, has his girl by his side. Life is good. Likes: D-Jaying, Music, Karate, Kung fu, Martial arts--flicks, Chinese food, meat, all kinds of movies and especially horror films because they kick ass, chocolate, basketball, skateboarding,supporting his friends, punk music, watching bands play, rap and R and B music and it's culture, and his motorcycle. Dislikes: Bullies, mean people, people that hurt other people, people who hurt Magenta, being hit, being stuffed in a locker,a toilet swirly. Talents and Hobbies: D-Jaying, being there for Magenta, dancing, skateboarding, dirt bike riding, bike tricks, basketball, studying tai kwon do now, riding his motorcycle. Family: Mr. and Mrs. Braun (Parents) (Father has superpower.) Friends: Warren Peace, Will Stronghold, Layla Williams, Ethan, Magenta. Disclaimer: I am not Nicholas Braun, nor am I Zach "Zach Attack", Braun. Nick belongs to himself, and Zach belongs to Disney and Sky High, I don't own them. I just used them for fun, not profit, please do not sue. Weaknesses: Zach's greatest weakness is anyone hurting Magenta, as well as, he is very scared of being bullied or hurt, which happens often. Will Stronghold and Layla usually have to come to his defense. People also don't take him seriously, and is usually the butt of a joke. Strengths: Zach is very protective of his friends, but most of all he is very protective of Magenta, who he loves. Zach tells it like it is and is there for his friends. Although people treat him poorly, he remains the same. He doesn't change for anyone. Not his clothes, his likes, dislikes, or his friends. He remains himself through and through and is proud of it. Physical Description: A shock of bright, white hair. He is 6'6, lanky and lithe, he wears lots of clothing in day glow yellow, white and black. He wears baggy pants and his hats to the side. He talks fast and uses a lot of urban dictionary words. He had a long, pointy nose, blue eyes, bushy eyebrows, bow shaped lips. And two small birth marks, one above his lips, and another on his left cheek. History: Not much is known about Zach. His father liked to pick on his about his powers, lucky for him, right before his first day at Sky High he manifested his powers. Zach found out he could glow, a day glow yellow color and depending on how he was feeling made the light stronger.Zach and Will Stronghold are best friends, just like Will and Layla were best friends. Will listened to Zach, supported him a lot, protected him and listened to him. Zach would always be open and honest with Will, when it mattered and Will was always thankful for that. It was evident how much Will cared for and looked out for his Sidekick friends, when Speed and Lash made Will trip and fall in front of Warren Peace, Will's arch nemesis. Warren came at Will with all the powers of his fire ability. When Warren declared that he would attack his Sidekick friends with his fireball, to get back at Will, suddenly Will displayed his very first power of super strength during this fight, and stopped him from hurting them. The fight was so epic that it destroyed much of the cafeteria, and school property because Will and Warren were either throwing bodies through walls, or throwing fire bombs all over and setting the place on fire. See, everyone knew that Will's father, the Commander, put Warren's father, Baron Battle, in a meta-human prison for the rest of his lives. If he wanted to see parole it would not be until his third lifetime. This situation made Will's days at Sky High shaky at best until he gained his powers and he was then everyone's best friend. Will and Warren were challenged by Lash and Speed to play 'Save the Citizen,' which they won and it was a very prestigious thing to have won and because Will was only a Freshman and the Commanders son, it made it all the more sweet for Will. He caught the interest of the hottest girl at Sky High who was also their arch nemesis called Royal Pain, she did not like Layla, nor did she like the rest of the Sidekicks, so Royal Pain did her best to make Layla's life, in particular, miserable to which she succeeded. Will became a jerk, leaving behind Layla, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and the newly friended, Warren Peace. Back track a little... Later the next day, after the cafeteria brawl, Will was sent to the Hero track leaving his best friend, Layla, Zach and all of his Sidekick pals in the proverbial dust. He got a big and very jerky attitude forcing Layla's hand to de-friend him and befriend his arch nemesis, Warren Peace. Zach and the others were also upset with Will, but Layla's opinion seemed to matter the most to Will. Warren actually began to treat them all like people, begrudgingly at first, but they all began to realize that Warren was really a great guy. During all of this, Speed and Lash would make Zach and Ethan's life miserable, by stuffing them in lockers or putting Ethan's head in a toilet. Will would come to their rescue, and because this he got challenged to duel Speed and Lash to Save the Citizen. Something they never lost, and they forced Will to partner up with Warren. Will and Warren made a great team, and defeated Speed and Lash. The Sidekicks, Layla, Zach, Ethan and Magenta were all cheering for Will, but when it came down to it, the school swarmed him, so did Gwen, leaving the Sidekicks both hurt, and in the dust. As time went by and Will was being a jerk, the sidekicks were becoming closer and closer, Zach and Magenta especially. Zach had a big crush on Magenta, who always seemed angry, or bland. He would try to get her to do things with him, to which she would say no, and he would change his tune, telling her that he didn't want to do it either. One thing she did seem to agree upon was the Homecoming dance. Meanwhile... After Gwen tricked Will into throwing a party at his home while his parents were out saving the world for 2 hours. Layla came over to talk to Will as a last ditch resort,(Will had been treating her poorly, and even stood her up after asking to take Layla to her favorite restaurant as an apology. Due to Gwen though, Will stood her up, and Layla and Warren became friends, as well as had a romantic spark. So, during this setup/party, where Gwen was using Will so that she may get her hands back on the Pacifier, Layla showed up and Penny and Gwen treated her very poorly. She took off in tears, Will broke up with Gwen in that instant, kicked everyone from Hero track out of his house, spoke to his parents about not caring about going to the Homecoming dance or anything really, because he was so upset with himself. Will tried to get in touch with Layla after the incident, but she was ignoring him. Will went looking for Layla, so he went to her favorite restaurant, where Warren had worked (the same restaurant that Layla met Warren a few nights earlier), Warren set Will straight about Layla and he being a true jerk. Warren showed up next night at the Homecoming dance, even knowing Will planned not to show up, and he came dressed in a tux, that had been his fathers. Still trying to help Layla's plan to make Will jealous. Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan all showed up together, Layla was sad and hurting, thinking all men were jerks, until Warren actually showed up. Meanwhile, Zach and Magenta were trying to enjoy each others company. Zach was trying to get Magenta to dance, and true to form, she was herself, Zach put up with it, because he really liked Magenta. This was when Gwen Greyson showed her true colors that evening as well... the Commander and Jetstream, as well as the whole school found out that Will's love interest, Ms. Greyson, was actually Royal Pain, an arch nemesis of Will's parents from their first days of being super heroes. She turned almost everyone into babies after she reclaimed the Pacifier, the gun that Will's parents took from her when they defeated R.P. the first time. The same gun Gwen reclaimed when she deceived Will and forced that school party on him. Her and her minions set him and Layla up in such a way that they did not see it coming until it was too late. Gwen's actions forced Layla, Warren and the gang into hiding that evening, crawling through an air-duct so that they could come back to save the day and the school, where they couldn't see. Ethan had asked Warren to light a torch, to which he stated that it would barbeque everyone, Zach's power finally came to light, literally, crawling ahead of the girls, where Magenta, smiling, sang the Rudolph song to him. Will showed up later on, with the help of Ron Wilson-Bus-Driver, when Will realized that Gwen AKA Sue Tenney AKA Royal Pain had indeed stole the Pacifier back from the Stronghold's during the party set up and what she sort of planned to do to everyone that evening. Running down the halls, Will stopped when he noticed the grill was glowing, busting it open, Zach popped out with a 'Sup kid,' then Zach helped both Magenta and Layla out of the duct. Will, thinking he knew everything that was going on that evening, with a proud smile, he tried to tell them, but The Sidekick team was already up to snuff on the situation so they told Will, in a very snide tone, what he already knew and didn't know...then all heck broke lose. Warren seemed very protective of Layla and Will finally kissed her and told her his feelings before confronting Royal Pain. Zach was also very protective of Magenta, realizing that neither of them could fight the minions that were threatening the team, Zach took Magenta back to the grating for safety, while Warren, Layla and Ethan all started to fight off the bad guys. There was much chaos and Will's team won with the help of Ron Wilson. So, baby Mr. Medulla managed to change the gun back in order to make everyone adults again. The team defeated the bad guys and sent them to the same meta-human prison they sent Baron Battle too. Layla also showed her powers that evening after being punched in the face by Penny and all her multiples. See, Layla refused to show her powers to Coach Boomer because she felt the tests and the manner to which they were doing things were antiquated and very outdated kind of system. Boomer made her into a Sidekick because she had refused to show him what she could do. Plus, she didn't like to use her powers for violence. When Penny hit her, her fiery nature showed up and she showed her powers They were revealed to be pretty intense powers called Florakinesis AKA Agrokinesis or Phyllokinesis. To clarify: The group had to come together and work as a team, with the help of their bus driver, the son of two Super Heroes himself who never gained any powers. The group rescued all the babies, defeated Royal Pain, stopped the High School from blowing up by having Magenta shape-shift into her Guinea Pig form and thus the anti gravity device was destroyed. The Sidekicks were now recognized for what they really are, Heroes. The Commander and JetStream, Will's parents, even saw the error of their ways with their labeling and congratulated them as heroes before leaving Will, Layla and the team to finish cleaning up and enjoy the rest of their evening at the dance. Will and Layla finally got together, Warren seemed truly upset that he lost Layla until 'Freeze Girl' and he hit it off, Magenta finally gave into Zach and they actually danced, as well as became a couple, and the group of heroes lived happily ever after...Well until High School was over and they went out into the world, being Super Heroes, being themselves and being friends. Personality: Zach is very protective, loving and nurturing to the girls he likes. He will attempt to play the tough guy for them, even though it scares him. He loves strong tempered, as well as, strong personalities from his woman. He will do whatever they want, he might ask them if they want to do something. If they decide that they do not wish to do so, he will change tact and tell them that he feels the same way. Zach is also very caring, supportive and proud of his friends.Will Stronghold and Ethan are his best friends. He never holds back his feelings or pulls his proverbial punches when it comes to his friends, especially if they have done something stupid, he tells it like it is, but he is not a jerk about it. Zach loves rap music and its culture, with the baggy pants, the hats turned to the side, the music, the vocabulary. He is scared of bullies, fights and will do things to avoid it, but being a sidekick, people pick on him and Ethan all the time. Will comes to his rescue a lot and Zach often tends to use Ethan as a scapegoat when trying to convince Will or others to do something. He does not mean it maliciously, he just tends to panic. He will try to stand up to bullies in front of Magenta, to look masculine and buff, but often doesn't pull through.When it matters and Zach is needed for something, like when Sky High was under attack by Royal Pain, he remained calm and collected, helped when it was necessary, protected his friends at all costs, plus stood by Magenta and Ethan's side when Magenta had to disarm Royal Pain's trap for Sky High. He was super supportive, read her directions, kept her calm and cool, as well as Ethan and made sure everyone was all right. Zach may has the powers of a Sidekick, but he has the heart of a lion when it matters. Powers/Abilities: Fandom characters, please explain your characters power(s) and/or abilities, and keep these points in mind: Zach's power is a very passive power. When he is worried, afraid, or concentrates really hard, Zach glows. His color is more of a day glow lemon color and quite strong. Occupation/s: Eventual Husband to Magenta, DJ with Ethan, Club manager, Dance Coordinator, Emergency Lighting, Children's night light. Are You Afraid of the Dark?: Heck no! I glow, no dark for me. Are You Afraid of What Might be IN the Dark?: What, me? No way! *Looks around, and whispers,* All right, may be a little bit...Okay, a lot! Character Summary for Character List: Tall, lanky and geeky, adores his best friend and girlfriend, Magenta. Looks out for his best friend, and super sidekick to Will Stronghold. Zach attempts to be and succeeds at being the super supportive boyfriend/friend, but is secretly...Well, may be not so secretly afraid of being hurt, maimed, hit, bullied or scared. Very supportive and loving. Very much into rap music, and it's language, as well as subculture. Tries to come off as cool, but usually fails.